The Proposal
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Crona and Maka have been together for 8 years now, and Crona decides it's time to pop the question. Only problem is, Spirit won't allow it. Will things work out for our pair? Read to find out. Done as a request from chasezx3. Hope you all enjoy! P.S. I am not responsible for any caavities that ensue from the mass of fluff you are about to digest.


**Hey ya'll! HeartlessRockstarXIII back with another fic. This is a request from Chasezx3. Those of you who liked ****_A Change Of Pace _****should enjoy this fic. It's more fluffy CroMa! You don't need to read ACOP, but this is going to reference events from it slightly. Just a hint, the italics are thoughts. Hope that helps to clear up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

**Without further ado,**

** ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Death City. The sun, grinning high up in the sky, shone down on the bustling city. The birds were chirping, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a delightfully cool breeze was gently blowing. On a cobblestone street on the eastern end of the city sat a rather upscale jewelry boutique. Inside, a pink haired man in a long black robe stood looking over a glass display case. This man was practically cowering, and exuded nervousness. He was a young man, only about twenty-three or so.

"Sir, c-could I please s-see that one th-there?" Crona said, pointing to a ring in the display.

The elder gentleman behind the counter nodded and ever so delicately removed the ring from the case and rested it on the counter in front of Crona.

"Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome. And I must say, you have exquisite taste. Your sweetheart will surely be dazzled by this ring."

Crona studied the ring carefully. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. A gold band, shiny and polished, with an elegant little scroll design winding around it. In the center was a gorgeous diamond, gleaming with a magnificent brilliance that outshined all other diamonds. It was plain and simple, but had a subtle elegance to it, much like the woman who would hopefully soon be wearing it on her finger.

_It's perfect!_

"I'll take it, p-please."

"Of course sir. Just a moment."

The man walked to the other end of the counter and snatched a gift box off the shelf, along with a velvet ring box and a special polishing cloth. He gently folded the cloth and placed it at the bottom of the gift box, then placed the ring inside. The clerk rang up the purchase, and Crona handed the man a large sum of money.

"Have a wonderful day, good luck, and thank you for choosing Divinity Jewelers."

* * *

Crona exited the store and began the walk back home to the apartment he and his fiancée-to-be shared. Everthing felt fresher, like it was brand new. The sun was shining brighter, the sky was bluer, the birds chirped louder, people seemed happier, and the breeze that was blowing was crisper. Crona was walking on cloud nine.

_It's been a long time since that day. It was about eight years ago now... I remember how nervous I was asking Maka out for ice cream. I didn't really know how to deal with that... But she was so nice to me, and knew how to make me smile. Hopefully this ring and my proposal will do the same for her. I love her smile. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, except for Maka herself. Oh, I should probably go see Maka's dad. I'd like to have his blessing to marry his daughter. I don't think I'll know how to deal with it if he says no though..._

Crona continued his walk down the cobblestone pathway. Upon coming to the intersection, Crona made a right towards Spirit Albarn's residence. It was in the opposite direction of Crona and Maka's apartment. As Crona reached the stoop of the building, he began to fret.

_Oh, I really hope Mr. Albarn is home... What if I'm here at a bad time and he's entertaining one of his lady friends...? That would be quite embarrassing. I won't know how to deal with that... Maybe I should come back another time... Yeah, that's it, I'll come back another time when he's not busy! That's it! But then I'll have to go home to Maka, and I can't give her the ring until I speak with her father... Oh, I really don't know how to deal with this!_

As Crona was having his mental breakdown, he didn't see Spirit come outside. Originally the man had come to see if his mail had arrived yet. What he found instead of his mail, was the pink haired sword-meister, and he looked freaked out.

"Hey Crona. You ok?"

Snapping out of his little world, Crona turned to whoever had spoken to him, only to find the man who had him worried this whole time.

"Yes sir, Mr. Death Scythe sir!" Crona said, startled from his thoughts by Spirit.

"Yeesh kid, I don't know what my precious little Maka sees in you... You wanna come in for some coffee?"

"Sure... T-thank you..."

_I don't think I know how to deal with this very well..._

Crona followed Spirit into the small apartment. The entranceway was well furnished with a mirror and a side table. Some hooks were placed on the wall for coats and things of the like. once in the main part of the apartment, Crona could see the living area off to one side, and the kitchen on the other. further back, there was a hallway that lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"So Crona, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Um... I h-had a question f-for you sir..."

"Oh? Is that so? And what would that question be? Is it about my darling Maka by any chance?"

"Actually, yes sir, it is."

"She's okay isn't she!? Oh why could you have to talk to me about Maka? You aren't leaving my precious baby are you? You're pure evil, you know that! Telling a girl's father that you're leaving his beloved daughter all alone!"

"Nnno, sir, It isn't like that! I swear!" came the hurried response.

_How could he think that I'd ever leave Maka? I love her... Oh, I knew this would be difficult to deal with..._

"Well then what is it?"

Nerves hit Crona like a ton of bricks. Far worse than anything he'd felt up to this point.

"Sir, I-I want... I want to-to ask you..."

"C'mon kid, spit it out." Spirit was growing impatient

"IWANTTOASKYOUFORMAKA'SHANDINMARRIAGE!"

"WHHAAAA?! You want to ask me WHAT?"

Spirit shot up out of his seat, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Coffee spilled everywhere and

"For M-Maka's h-hand, sir..."

Death Scythe began to run around frantically, waving his hands and

"OH NO! YOU WANT TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS BABY AWAY FROM ME FOREVER DON'T YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL MAN! YOU'RE A TOTAL WIMP! NO NO NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"But...But Mr. Death Scythe..."

"I said no, Crona. It's not happening." Switching from hysterical to dead serious in .5 seconds flat.

Just as Crona was about to reply, his phone rang out with the chorus of a silly love song.

"Oh... That's Maka. Could I answer this?" Smiling the brightest he ever has upon confirming that it was his girlfriend.

"Sure..." Spirit trailed off.

_That's what he has set for her... Hmm. Well that's interesting..._

"I have to go, Mr. Albarn. Maka wants me home. Thank you for the coffee, and thank you for speaking with me..."

Crona walked to the door, anxious to hurry home. Maka was making his favorite soup for dinner, and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

Spirit was dumbfounded. _Shouldn't he be pissed off at me? I just told him he wasn't going to have my blessings to marry Maka... Don't tell me he's going through with it anyway... DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD MAKA, DADDY'S COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL CRONA!_

"MAKA! HOLD ON! DADDY'S COMING MAKA!"

With that, Spirit burst out the door and made a mad dash towards Maka and Crona's apartment.

Spirit's running and outburst could be heard from the apartment upstairs, and the resident, an elderly woman, shook her head and sighed.

"Sounds like that moron's at it again. I kinda feel sorry for that poor daughter of his... Ah well, back to ironing the draperies."

* * *

Crona walked in the door, and Maka was waiting for him.

"Hello sweetheart. How was work?"

"It w-was alright, Maka. How was school?"

"Very interesting. We learned about this new technique today, but I doubt that more than a handful of my students were actually listening." Maka giggled in response.

Crona moved in for a hug, and the blonde met him halfway. They shared a tight embrace, and sealed it with an innocent kiss on the lips. Crona followed his lover to the kitchen and sat at the table. Maka went back to tending the stove, and the soup she was making for her pink haired boyfriend. Steam was billowing as the contents of the pot were poured ladleful by ladleful into the two waiting bowls. Maka carried the piping hot soup to the table and sat one bowl infront of Crona and the other infront of her seat across from him. Maka sighed in content as she sat in her chair.

"Mmm, feels nice to get off my feet! So, anything interesting happen today, Crona?"

"Not much... I was doing a lot of paperwork, you know, the usual stuff. How about you?"

"You know, I love teaching at the Acadamy, it's never a dull moment with those children. I had one student decide he was going to throw things at the girl in front of him and I had another student try to cheat on today's test in the same way Soul tried years ago. She had turned her jacket and jewlery into cheat sheets, which I had to confiscate. Then I had a weapon and meister fighting with eachother over wether or not the weapon's pencil was straight or crooked. And I have a student who embarasses her poor partner all the time. The meister is a quiet boy who wouldn't bother anyone, his weapon on the other hand, is a different story. She thinks she's the best weapon in the world, and she will surpass every weapon to ever graduate from the acadamy and no one will ever be able to defeat her. These students drive me nuts, Crona..."

Crona tried and failed to hold back a chuckle, which Maka made a face at.

"You know, these students of yours sound like our group back in the day. Haha."

"Really, how so?"

"The first pair not so much, but the one who cheated sounds like Soul Eater, the weapon and meister fighting over the straightness of a pencil sounds like Liz, Patty and Kid, and the weapon and meister team that you mentioned last, well they could be twins of BlackStar and Tsubaki. See the parallels?"

"You know what, Love, I think you're right. They do sound like us... Oh boy... Guess I'm in for one wild ride, huh?"

"Maybe so. Either way, it sounds like they know how to keep things interesting."

As Maka and Crona talked and ate, a pair of sky blue eyes watched from the window. Maka cleared the table, and she and Crona went to sit in their living room. They cuddled close on the sofa, turned on the t.v. and flipped through channels, not really paying attention to what was on. As the pair of eyes watched from the window, the man they belonged to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Ya know, the more I watch these two, the more I begin to see that they truly are happy together... Maybe I was too harsh on Crona today... Maybe he won't hurt my darling Maka. I need to talk to Crona, but I'll do it tomorrow. I think he's had enough of me for one day. _

Spirit turned walked down the street, but stopped when he heard a voice call out to him. Crona stopped harshly, trying to catch his breath after running to catch up to the scythe.

"Mr. Albarn, wait a second, please. I know you stopped by the house, but why didn't you knock on the door? We would have let you in, sir."

"I... I didn't want you to know I was there. Crona, I was watching you with Maka, and you seem to really make her happy. I haven't seen her smile like that since her mother and I were still together. That was a long time ago, as you can imagine. Seeing that, well, I think I may have been too hard on you today. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, I understand. I know you just want to protect your daughter."

"That doesn't excuse my behaviour... Crona, I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'd like to give you my blessings to ask Maka to marry you."

"OH, T-THANK YOU SO MUCH MR. ALBARN!"

Crona, in an unexpected bout of glee, crushed Spirit in a bear hug. He let go and blushed emarassedly, both men sharing a hearty laugh.

"I'll see you later, Crona. Be good to my little girl, ok?"

"Will do. Hopefully tomorrow we'll be celebrating Maka's acceptance."

"Yeah." Spirit smiled.

The Death Scythe turned and began walking home, content to know that his precious baby was in good hands. Crona grinned, happy that he finally recieved what he was looking for, and began the short sprint back home. He didn't have as much trouble on the way back, however, because he felt as though he had wings.

* * *

"Maka, I'm back."

"I can see that." Maka said, pulling Crona into a hug and pointing to his toothy grin. "So, things went well?"

"Better than well. Maka, come out on the balcony with me, p-please?" Crona began to feel butterfiies in his stomach again.

"Okay...?"

Maka followed her glee-filled boyfriend out onto the balcony of their apartment, and looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining bright, like little diamonds. The moon's sinister grin, had softened this evening, as if it was showing it's approval of the moment about to be displayed below it. Crona turned Maka towards him and slowly bent his knee. Maka gasped, and put a delicate hand to her mouth as tears began to well up in her eyes. Crona pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket, and held it out. It was still tightly closed, like an oyster protecting it's precious pearl.

"Maka Albarn, I have been in love with you for so long. You've brought sunlight to my shadowed world, broke down all the barriers I've put up, and showed me how wonderful friendship and love can truly be. You mean so much to me, and I'm forever grateful to whatever powers that may be for bringing you into my life."

Maka was freely crying now as Crona took her hand in his.

"M-maka, W-will you marry me, ...please?" Crona looked hopefully at her.

"Yes! Yes, Crona I will!"

Crona slipped the ring on Maka's finger and she dove into his waiting embrace. They stood up together and just stayed still, holding eachother and soaking up the moment. Tomorrow, the newly engaged lovers would call all their friends and family and share the good news, for now though, it was just the two of them, under the moonlight.

* * *

**Alright! Another fic on the books! WOOT! Gosh, I gotta get back to writing angsty stuff. All of the fluff is TAKNING MY SOUL! Gah! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**See ya next time,**

**HeartlessRockstarXIII Signing Off~**


End file.
